Nafarious Misadventures Into Love, Lust and Loss
by Simply Prettyful
Summary: The adventures of an OC from the USM world trapped in the YJ world. Will she be reunited with her love? Or find a new one in a new friend? OC/Nova and sometimes OC/WAlly slash Kid Flash. This is a collection of drabbles and one shots from various prompts found on tumblr. M for sexual content in places.
1. Absense Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder... They have no idea.

The name is Franky. Franky Colbert.

I'm not from around here. I'm from a place where people get bitten by radioactive spiders, men get metal arms attached to them and ghosts are real. I should know. I'm half ghost and half human. No, before you ask, I am not half dead. I am merely... Well, I'm an escaped lab experiment.

"Franky?" asked my new friend, Wally, as he approached. Wally was just one of those people. The ones you start off thinking are childish as anything. Then he grows on you, red hair and freckles and all. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I answer hollowly. _No,_ I think to myself in the solace of my mind. _I miss him like crazy, Wally, and I can't tell you. Not really. Because how would you understand? How can anyone understand?_

"I don't believe you," Wally said simply.

"Looks like you grew some brains," I laughed harshly.

"Hey," Wally protested, scowling. "You know, we're all worried about you."

"Wally, why would they care? I'm a nuisance. I'm trouble," I said. I frowned into my arms.

"You come up here every evening and just stare at that same spot," Wally said, telling me things I already knew about my nightly ritual.

I came up here to a cliff at Happy Harbour every night. It was where I had first materialized into this world, fighting a ghost I knew. That day had been the last day I saw the boy I loved.

"His name is Sam," I said quietly to Wally. "Sam Alexander. He... Well, he's my universe's version of the Green Lantern. He's the new chief Nova or something. I met him on my first day of high school in Midtown, New York. I had just moved from an all girls school. In my first class, he was the one I sat next to. We didn't really get along at first. But eventually, we became friends. We still fight... fought... We still fought but we always made up. It took him ages to kiss me... When he did, it was just before I went through the portal."

Wally was silent.

"I miss him. I miss him and all I want is to see his stupid, cocksure smile once more," I said and stood up. "I'd die just to see him again..."

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:** This is the first of many drabbles. Most will be about my OC, Franky, whose details you can find on my profile. These drabbles will be Ultimate Spider-Man and Young Justice drabbles but because Franky started out as an OC for Danny Phantom, that fandom may be mentioned.

Adieu to you, and you, and you, and you, and you! I'm off laughing on a fast camel! (Meaning, I'm going to go write some more now.)


	2. Abuse

Franky opened her eyes. She winced when she sat up. Her throat felt like a squirrel had slept the night in it. She looked around when she woke up. The room was a mess. Of course it was. She could see her blood in some places. She didn't inspect for cuts or even bruises. She had been sleeping under light. She had healed.

A knock came at the door and Franky flew to the door. Not literally, rather practically. She opened it a crack, trying to hide the mess.

"Yes?" Franky asked.

"I came to see if you're OK," Wally asked. "I didn't see you last night after a couple of drinks."

"I'm fine," Franky said. "I'll come to the kitchen in a minute."

"Why don't you come out now?" Wally asked.

Franky bit her lip and sighed, slipping out and still not showing her room. Then she noticed Wally's expression change. He was staring at her. Not at her face but at her clothes. Franky looked down and yelped. She hadn't bothered to check if she had blood anywhere else. She had slashes and tears covered in blood on her. She was just about to melt miserably when Wally opened her door and looked inside.

"Who did this?" Wally whispered as he walked carefully around her room.

"I..." Franky said, speechless.

But Wally already knew. His eye twitched and he found the nearest broken glass. He started walking out of her room.

"Wally!" Franky cried out and tried to stop him. "Wally, no. Please, don't."

"Why? Why?" Wally asked.

"Wally, I... I don't want you to," she said quietly. He started to walk again but she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Wally, I don't... Please... I... Don't..."

Wally did stop. He dropped the glass and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry..."


	3. Accidental

Wally and Franky were just... sat there, doing nothing. Everyone else was doing something or were out. M'gann herself was training with Superboy. Kaldur was in Atlantis. Artemis was helping out Green Arrow. Robin was in Gotham with Bat Man.

So that left Wally and Franky in Mount Justice, doing nothing. They were sat on the couch, watching TV.

"It's hot," Franky mumbled.

"Yup," Wally replied, bored.

"We should do something..." Franky said.

"Like turn down the thermostat?" Wally asked, looking at the red head.

"More like going out to the beach," Franky shrugged.

"Sounds good," Wally said and stood up. He pulled Franky up and the two went to their rooms to get changed.

Wally being faster than Franky got changed quickly. He knocked on the door and Franky answered it.

"Hey," she said. She was wearing a sky blue tankini. She smiled at him a little, going red on the tips of her ears. "Can you tie up the back of this for me?"

"Sure," he nodded and came forward. He put the towel he held on her bed and stepped behind her.

Franky faced the mirror, holding the front of her tankini up. In her mind, it looked so wrong. She was basically clutching her breasts. He moved her hair over her shoulder and tied the not and his hands, somehow colder than expected, made contact with her back. The two stood there, frozen.

"Uh..." Wally said, breaking the silence. "Sorry."

"Um, don't be..." Franky said, blushing. She turned and smiled shyly at him. "Thanks."

"N-no problem," Wally said, smiling back wobbly.

The two just stood there awkwardly.

"Uh... The beach?" Franky asked.

"Right," Wally nodded.

The two didn't move.

Seconds passed like hours.

Then they crashed into one another. Her lips upon his and his hands on her body. He picked her up, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Franky held on, her hand going through his hair and the other at the back of his neck. He took a few steps and put Franky on her bed, kissing her jawline and her neck. He left bruises on her neck from sucking on her skin. They faded.

Wally's hands went under the tankini top and travelled up her flat stomach. He felt the warm softness of her breast whilst Franky gave a noise between a whimper and a moan, tugging gently at his surfer shorts. Wally's mouth met hers again and he let her hand travel down into his shorts. He gave a muffled moan when she took hold of his manhood.

Franky smiled through the kisses and moved her hand up and down, enjoying the sounds he made. She felt his hand move behind her and undo the very knot that caused the scene. He lifted her tankini shirt over her head and kissed the hollow between her breasts before sucking on her nipple.

"Wally..." she breathed. It wasn't a question. It was barely a statement. She was enjoying herself.

She pushed his shorts away from him and bit her lip as he sucked a little harder on her breast. She arched a little and Wally took the opportunity to remove her swimming shorts. Completely naked underneath him, she kissed him again.

"Oh..." she murmured as Wally's fingers started to touch her sex.

"Franky?" Wally asked quietly as she arched and shivered for him, biting her lip and smiling.

"Y-yeah?" she asked.

"Can I..." Wally started but Franky sat up, kissing him and once again stroking his manhood.

Wally moaned and kissed her jawline again, showering her in kisses. She moaned for him, running her fingers through his hair. Franky moaned at his every movement until he pushed himself in. Then she roared, still smiling.

They created a rhythm together, getting hotter and hotter with movement. He ran his fingers over Franky's skin, roaring for her. Franky moaned for him, digging in her nails and clawing at him, desperate to keep him going. Wally wasn't a stranger to being fast. The Speedster had to be careful not to hurt her.

When it was over, the two just carried on as normal. It was just sex. It didn't dwell in their heads for long. They were just best friends.


	4. Adrenaline

Franky stood at the top of the cliff. "Cliff jumping isn't hard, Wally. I just don't tend to do it. Besides, why fall when I can fly?"

The group were on top of a cliff in Happy Harbour. M'gann and Superboy were tending to a barbecue they had set up. Robin had taken to playing some sort of game with Artemis involving the various acrobatics he could do and the accuracy she could throw the ball.

"Tell me," Wally asked, "how is it you can turn something from adrenaline into boring?"

"It's easy," Franky said, raising an eyebrow.

Wally rolled her eyes.

"Burgers are done," M'gann chimed and Wally and Franky practically threw themselves at the food.

The two were good at eating, at least.

"We should play truth or dare," Robin said whilst Wally ate his fourth and Franky her third burger.

"Mmhm," Franky said (or rather made the noise of) with her mouth full.

"Sounsh goo," Wally said, his mouth full too.

"Can I go first?" Artemis asked. "Dare."

"I dare you to..." started Robin.

Franky swallowed quickly. "Flirt with Red Arrow!"

"Yes!" Wally chimed, punching the air.

"Sounds good to me," Megan said and Superboy nodded.

Artemis herself looked relatively pale but she didn't back down. "Fine..." she sighed. "Franky? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Franky said straight off the bat.

"I dare you to kiss Wally," Artemis said, smirking.

Franky smiled. "Make it a little more interesting, Art. I can't just kiss him. That would be boring."

"Fine. Catch him by surprise and kiss him," Artemis said.

Looking at Wally who was still shovelling food into his mouth, that wasn't going to be hard. He was oblivious to the dare.

The game continued. Superboy was dared to do an impression of Bat Man. It was scarily like him. Megan chose truth. It turned out she had kissed before. Robin had to kiss all three girls on the cheek. He did it with a smirk. Then it was Wally's turn.

"I dare you to jump off the cliff," Robin dared.

Wally raised an eyebrow and stood up. He ran (slowly for him) and jumped.

Wordlessly, Franky followed behind him. She jumped and turned so she was going arms first into the water. She made a splash beside Wally and surfaced, laughing.

"Why did you follow?" Wally asked and Franky smirked.

She moved forward and kissed him. She pulled back and changed forms. She pulled Wally out of the water and sat him next to the barbecue where it was warm.

"I did that because I was dared to," Franky said and the team laughed. She sat beside Wally and changed back. "And because I wanted to."


	5. Amnesia (or A Heart is Shattered)

Franky was speechless when she saw him. The group was surrounding a young man. A teenager of Franky's age. He wore navy blue and gold. His skin was creamy dark. Franky knew who he was. The others were fussing over what to do and she just fell to her knees.

It was Wally who noticed. "Franky?"

The group shut up and looked at her.

"I..." she whispered. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Who is this?" Wally asked.

"That... That's Sam," she croaked.

Wally's eyes widened and he looked at the boy again. He went to remove Sam's Nova helmet but Franky stopped him. "No. No, don't. It heals him."

"What heals who?" asked the boy and opened his eyes beneath his helmet. He sat up and rubbed his helmet before realising it wasn't his head. He looked around before jumping up into the air and aiming blue glowing energy blasts at the group. "Who are you?"

They shoved Franky forward.

"Sam? Don't you remember me?" Franky asked, frowning.

"Uh. No," Sam said, scowling.

"Sam, I'm your friend. I went to Midtown High with you before I got thrown into this dimension," Franky explained. "I'm Franky, remember?"

"The new girl?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Franky said, her voice cracking.

Nova landed. "How did you know I was Nova?"

"Nova, it's been at least a year since I was at Midtown. You found out I was Ghost Girl and I found out you were Nova. I also know that Peter is Spider-Man, Ava is White Tiger, Luke is Power Man and Danny is Iron Fist. My father is a scientist at S.H.I.E.L.D. and we trained together. But then I was sent here, into this world," Franky told him.

Nova took off his helmet and ran a hand through his dark hair, a look of worry on his face. "But I don't remember any of that..."

"You hit your head too hard," Franky said and stepped toward him. "Come with us and we can help. They're helping me, too."

Nova looked up at Franky. Nova nodded.


End file.
